OUR LOVE IN HAWAI
by myangelKYUMIN
Summary: fanfict untuk meramaikan kyumin day yang terinspirasi dari oppars yang sedang berada di hawai KYUMIN,YAOI,OS. happy reading


"Byuurrrrr"

deru ombak kembali menyapu pemandangan di hadapan mata foxy itu,namun entah mengapa

mata bulat itu terlihat kosong…

"brukkk" dan tiba mata yang menatap hamparan lautan itu melotot seketika ,ia terkejut dengan pukulan yang cukup keras di bahunya ,dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan…..

"yaakk lee donghae !" sungmin menatap sinis kearah pelaku yang memukulnya tadi

"hehehe,mian hyung .habisnya kau melamun mulu sih .ayolah hyung kita sedang berada di HAWAIII!"

Seru donghae over exited . sungmin hanya memutar matanya jengah

"kau norak hae !"

"hehe,kita memang baru sekali kan kesini?ayolah hyung bersemangat terlalu dipikirkan nanti dia juga akan datang"

"maksud mu?" Tanya sungmin tak mengerti

"iya..kyuhyun juga nanti akan datang,jangan terlalu merindukan evil " donghae kembali tertawa geli menggoda hyung kelincinya itu

"pabbo hae! Siapa juga yang memikirkannya apalagi merindukannya" sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari donghae dan mendengus sungmin kembali tertekuk dan matanya foxynya mulai kembali meremang.

Melihat ekspresi sungmin yang berubah menjadi muram,donghae menghentikan tawanya

"ehmm..sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan kyu?belakangan ini kalian terlihat agak renggang ?apa Karena jadwal kalian yang begitu padat jadi kalian jarang bertemu? " Tanya donghae begitu penasaran

"malah aku harus nya aku berterima kasih karena jadwal kami yang padat sehingga kami jadi jarang bertemu" sungmin menghela nafasnya

"mwo?maksudmu hyung? Donghae membelalakan matanya terkehut mendengarkan perkataan hyung nya itu

Dan sungmin hanya menggeleng tanpa memalingkan pandangan nya kehamparan biru di depan nya

"ayolah hyung..kenapa sih kau ini selalu menutup dirimu itu,kita ini kan keluarga bisa menceritakannya kepada ku" rajuk donghae dengan innocent eyes nya

Sungmin hanya bias kembali memutar bola matanya melihat donghae yang merajuk itu

'dasar bayi besar' batin sungmin.

"benar sungmin,kami ini keluarga mu ..selama ini kau terlalu menutup dirimu kepada kami"

Kali ini sang appa super junior tiba-tiba muncul diantara pembicaraan kedua lee bro itu

"kangin hyung?!" kaget kedua lee bro dengan kehadiran hyung nya yang tiba-tiba itu

"ehehehe..mian ,aku bosan berada di hotel jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi kepantai ini dan menemukan kalian berdua disini yang sedang berbicara serius"

"kau menguping?" sungmin menatap sinis kangin yang sudah mengambil posisi disebelahya

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku menguping,kalian keberatan ? nada suara kangin mulai meninggi dan kedua lee bro itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"ayo hyung lanjutkan yang tadi" donghae mulai merajuk

"aku sekarang paling tua di sini anggaplah aku sebagai peganti leader kalian,kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepada akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dan mungkin meberikan ini kau terlihat suka melamun dan menyendiri bila di dorm,ada apa eoh?

"benar kata kangin hyung,sungmin hyung!" donghae mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan kangin

Sungmin menghela nafasnya ada persaan tersentuh meliputi dadanya ketika melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya ini begitu memperhatikannya

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan kembali hubungan ku dengan kyuhyun"

"wae?apa kyuhyun selingkuh?atau kauyang selingkuh?" potong donghae histeris

"bisakah kau mendengarkan ku sampai selesai?" Tanya sungmin yang diikuti dengan deathglare untuk dongsaeng ikan nya itu

"diamlah ikan amis!" kangin pun menghadiakan jitakan kepada donghae tang duduk di sisi kiri sungmin

"hehehe,mian..ayo lanjutkan" ujar dongahe sambil menunjukan senyuman polos nya itu

"ya..ku rasa hubungan ini salah dan akan banyak orang yang tersakiti bila di lanjutkan" sungmin merundukan kepalanya

Dan Mereka bertiga terdiam…

"min kau tahu kan cinta itu tak pernah salah?" Tanya kangin memecah keheningan mereka bertiga

"aku tahu hyung,tapi bila ini semua dilanjutkan akan banyak orang yang akan tersakiti..keluarga kami,fans dan tentunya super junior dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan"

"dan apakah kau yakin kalian tidak akan tersakiti bila semua ini di hentikan? Tanya kangin membalikan omongan sungmin

"setidaknya hanya kami..tidak orang banyak" ucap sungmin

Pandangan mereka meremang ke pantai yang membentang luas di depan mereka

"bisakah kau tidak terlalu memikirkan orang banyak,seperti kyuhyun?" kali ini donghae ikut andil dalam pembiraan ini.

"kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan semuanya" balas sungmin

"kurasa dia sudah dewasa hyung untuk membawa hubungan sering sekali berujar kepada ku bahwa dia ingin menikahi mu suatu saat nanti dan aku melihat kesungguha nya saat kyuhyun mengucapkannya,Tanya saja henry dia juga ada saat kyuhyun mungkin dia sudah mengatakannya kepada semua member"

"hae-yah..kau tahu kan siklus kehidupan manusia..terlahir,tumbuh dewasa,menikah, meberikan keturunan lalu kemudian mati" desis sungmin.

Dan mereka bertiga kembali terdiam terlarut oleh pembicaraan ini..

"sungmin-ah hanya satu pesan hyung untuk mu.. hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri barulah hidup untuk orang lah pada kata hati mu jangan sampai kau menyesal di hidup hanya sekali min-ah cobalah menikmati hidup mu sendiri sungmin" ujar kangin bijak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak dongsaeng nya

Sungmin tersenyum kearah kangin .hatinya bergetar mendengar penuturan hyung nya ini..hyung nya ini sudah berubah ia sudah semakin dewasa dan bijak dalam menyikapi kehidupan.

"dengar itu sungminn hyung,cha~ jangan sia-sia kan kebradaan kita di sini,ayo kita nikmati hyung"

Dongae bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melucuti pakaian atasnya

"kita mau apa?" Tanya sungmin

"berenang,berselancara apa sajalah yang penting hyung" donghae menarik tangan sungmin

"kalian pergi berdua saja dulu lah,aku mau berjemur tadi membuat ku sakit kepala,kalian tahu mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak tadi harus menguras jiwa dan raga ku" canda kangin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang tadi

"hahahaha.." mereka bertiga pun tertawa

Sungmin yang mulai mersakan kelegaan di hati nya karena sesi curthat dengan kangin dan donghae tadi ia segera melepaskan bajunya dan berlari menuju pantai bersama donghae.

**oOoOoOo0000oOoOoOo**

sungmin menghempaskan badan nya keranjang empuk hotel mewah yang mereka sewa

setelah seharian bermain air,makan malam yang cukup mewah mandi dan tidur benar-benar plihan terakhir yang paling tepat.

"bekerja sambil berlibur memang yang terbaik" ujar sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri

"BRUAKKKK"

Baru saja sungmin memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba terdengar suaran pintu kamar nya yang terbuka keras ia segera bangkit dari tidur nya

"sungmin hyung?! Aishh akhirnya aku menemui kamar mu,hahh~" ucap namja bertubuh tinggi itu sambil terengah

"kyuhyun kau sudah datang?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan dengan seenaknya melemparkan segala barang yang ia bawa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu

"apa yang kau lakukan kyu?ini kamar ku dan shindong" jelas sungmin yang tidak suka melihat sikap semaunya itu

"ku rasa shindong hyung tidak keberatan aku pindah di kamar ini" jawab kyuhyun seenaknya

"aishh dasar tidak sopan! Mana bisa seperti itu,kau saja yang tidur dengan hyuk atau yang lainnya" ujar sungmin ketus

"kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa memangnya kalau ingin tidur dengan mu?" kyuhyun mulai merasa aneh terhadap sikap sungmin,biasanya ia tidak akan meributkan sampai seperti ini masalah kyuhyun yang selalu ingin tidur bersamanya ketika mereka berada di hotel

"kau menghidariku? " Tanya kyuhyun yang mulai memandang sungmin penuh selidik

"bu-bukan seperti itu kyu .tapi.."

"aku datang..!" tiba –tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka

"ehh kau kyu?" Tanya shindong yang melihat kehadiran kyuhyun di kamarnya

"shindong hyung kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku tidur disini" tanya kyuhyun to the point

"aku.."

"yak kyu mana bisa seperti itu kau benar-benar tidak tau sopan!" sungmin memtong ucapan shindong

"aku.."

"tapi,aku rasa shindong hyung tidak keberatan,yakan hyung? " kali ini kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan shindong

"aku.."

"tetap tidak bisa seperti itu kyu! Shindong duluan yang berada di sini jadi jangan seenak nya" ujar sungmin yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan shindong

"yakkk! Dengar kan aku ,aku tidak apa-apa bila aku harus pindah kamar,aishh jinjja!" shindong akhirnya sedikit berteriak kesal karena omongan nya selalu di potong pertengakaran antara kyumin ini

"tapi —" sungmin mencoba merajuk

"sudah!sudah ,tidak apa-apa .ini bukan masalah besar bukan? kenapa kalian repotkan,huh? Shindong mulai merapihkan barang-barang nya dan mulai membawa koper nya yang tentu saja di bantu oleh kyuhyun

"gomawo hyung.."ujar kyuhyun dan ia pun mulai membantu shindong memindahkan peralatan shindong

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mejatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur memiringkan posisi tubuhnya..

"tuhan..bantu aku menghadapinya" doa sungmin

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba sehabis membantu shindong pindah ,memposisikan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan memeluk sungmin dari belakang

"hyung..gwenchana? Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengecupi kepala sungmin merasakan wangi yang terkuar daei rambut halus sungmin.

'_begitu menenangkan '_ batin kyuhyun

"kau marah?" Tanya kyuhyun tadi dan hanya di jawab oleh gelengan kepala sungmin

"kau menghidari ku ming" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya kepada sungmin

"ming jawab aku,jebal"

"tidak kyu" jawab sungmin akhirnya

"kau bohong ming"

"tidak"

"ya,kau berbohong ming"

"terserah"

kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berat..

"kalau kau tidak berbohong ,ayo tatap aku" perintah kyuhyun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sungmin untuk membalikan badan nya

"ming…"kyuhyun merajuk

"apaa?" Tanya sungmin ketus dan akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini tepat di hadapannya..

"kau menghindari ku,emb?" kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaan nya .ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi indah sungmin dan menatap mata sungmin intens

"ti-tidak kyu" jawab sungmin gugup,demi tuhan sungmin tidak pernah bisa berbohong bila di hadapkan kyuhyun yang seperti ini

"hahh..aku rasa kau tidak tahu kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini,yang ku tahu aku sangat mencintai mu ….." kyuhyun mendekap tubuh berisi ming yang membuat sungmin melesakan wajahnya ke dada kyuhyun

Sungmin sungguh ingin menumpahkan air matanyanya karena ucapan kyuhyun tadi,ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah kepada kyuhyun

"kyu kau sudah makan?" Tanya sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng

"sudah mandi?" kyuhyun kembail menggeleng

"kau bau..jangan memeluku" ujar sungmin yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan terkikik geli

"arra..arra,aku akan mandi" kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum sungmin sekilas dan segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi

"hahhh,, aku harus bagaimana?" sungmin kembali mengingat perkataan dongahe dan kangin dan tentunya kangin dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung

Tak berapa lama kyuhyun selesai dari acara mandinya .dan dengan seenaknya ia memakai pakaiannya di depan mata sungmin dan tentu saja sungmin memalingkan pandangannya dari tubuh kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kelakuan kelinci manis nya hanya terkikik geli

"kau ini seperti pengantin baru saja ming,haha"goda kyuhyun dan melemparkan bathrobe yang ia tadi kenakan tepat ke wajah ming

"yak cho kyuhyun!" sungmin hanya mendengus kesal seraya menyingkirkan bathrobe kyuhyun

"aku sudah wangi sekarang,ayo peluk aku ming" kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang dan membuka tangan nya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut pelukan sungmin

Sungmin hanya membatu melihat nya

"ming.." kyuhyun mulai jengah melihat sungmin nya hanya dian

Akhirnya sungmin memtuskan untuk merangkak mendekati kyuhyun dan meberikan kyuhyun nya itu dengan pelukan hangat.

Sungmin mulai merasakan kerisauan di hatinya .sunggu dirinya ingin sekali menghentikan ini namun hati nya selalu berkhianat..hatinya tidak pernah bisa berbohong kalau ia

_Benar-benar mencintai kyuhyun_

"ming aku begitu mencintai mu" ujar kyuyhyun seraya mengelus pindak sungmin penuh perasaan

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk

"ming…" kyuhyun mendesis kecewa sungmin kembali tidak membalas pengakuan cintanya

"kyu kau belum makan malam kan?" sungmin melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku tidak la-"

"aku tidak mau tahu,kau harus makan jadwal kita padat aku tidak mau kau sakit"titah sungmin

"ck! Arra-arra ..aku tidak mau ikut? Kyuhyun lahi-lahi mengalah terhadap sungmin

"ani..aku disini saja ya kyu,banyak member juga yang msaih di restoran" tolak sungmin

"baiklah ,kau istirahat saja ne..aku makan dulu"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening sungmin sedikt lama

"aku mencitai mu" seperti tidak ada bosannya kyuhyun kembali mengatakan kalimat penuh akan syarat kyhuyn pun beranjak dari duduk nya dan berlalu

Sungmin tidak bisa membendung lagi airmatamya,bulir-bulir itu jatuh begtu saja

"aku tidak boleh menangis.." sungmin pun mengusap matanya kasar

Ia mengatur nafasnya untuk mencoba menenangkan perasaan nya

**oOoOoOo0000oOoOoOo**

sungmin mulai mersasa bosan sendirian di kamar

"kenapa kyuhyun lama sekali" sungmin berdecak sebal sudah hampir satu jam kyuhyun pergi

Sungmin melirik laptop nya yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mulai membuka-buka halaman-halaman web.

Sungmin pun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang ketika ia membuka twitter nya..ya memang sungmin tidak pernah lagi menyentuh twitternya tapi tak jarang ia mebuka nya walau hanya sekedar melihat mention para fans nya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika banyak yang melihat nya dengan kangin dan donghae topless dan banyak yang mengatai dirinya gendut..ughhh

Tapi sungmin tertawa ketika membaca bebarapa fans yang malah bilang bahwa tubuhnya sangat sexy sekarang.

Sungminpun membuka account twitternya dan mulai membaca mention para fans dan sesaat itu juga mata sungmin terpaku menatap layar laptop nya

1 jam kemudian kyuhyun pun akhirnya pulang ke kamar nya

"hyung aku aku lama..tadi aku berbincang dulu dengan yang lain"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sungmin ,kyuhyun pun mendekati sungmin yang sedang terpaku menatap laptop nya

"hikkss" hisakan sungminpun keluar

"ya tuhan ming kau menangis?" kyuhyun yang panic pun segera mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sungmin dan memeluknya

"kenapa eoh?aishh ada orang yang membashing mu lagi?" emosi kyuhyun mulai tersulut ketika melihat laptop sungmin yang sedang menunjukan halaman mention twitter sungmin

"aishh harus kah aku membalas mention mereka" kyuhyun yang penasaran pun segera membaca mention-mention kyuhyun seketika terdiam.

"ming ini…"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan kyuhyun

Kyuhun melanjutkan membaca mention-mention berisikan ucapa selamat atas hari jadi mereka ,memberikan mereka doa dan tak sedikit yang mencantum kan moment-moment mereka .kyuhyun tersenyum terharu melihatnya.

"hei sayang..apa yang kau tangisi eoh?" kyuhyun pun berhenti membaca dan melepaskan pelukannya mencoba menatap wajah sungmin dan menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya

"seharus nya kau tersenyum bahagia sayang..mereka merestui ?"kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan nya ke wajah sungmin

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng dan merundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membawa kembali sungmin kedalam pelukannya

"aku tahu ming..kangin hyung dan donghae yang menceritkan nya.."

Sungmin mendongakan nya kepalanya menghadap kyuhyun

"ya sayang aku sudah tahu,sebelum mereka mengatakannya juga aku sudah bisa merasakannya,kau menghindari ku bahkan kau mau ini semua berakhir kan ming..kenapa kau tega ming berfikiran seperti itu?" kyuhyun tersenyum hambar ke arah sungmin

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan melesakan wajahnya kedada ia tidak sanggup menatap tatapan terluka kyuhyun

"ming jelaskan lah" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya namun sungmin semakin mengerat kan pelukannya di tubuh kyuhyun

"ming ku mohon tatap aku dan katakana apa yang kau inginkan"

Kyuhyun memaksa sungmin untuk melepaskan lingkaran tangannya

Stelah pelukan sungmin terlepas ia segera menangkupkan kembali kedua tangan nya ke wajah sungmin

"katakana pada ku ming,kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini?" kyuhyun menatap mata sungmun tajam

"ming..jawab aku !" kyuhyun menaikan nada suaranya yang melihat sungmin yang hanya terdiam

"kyu..kau tahu sejak awal hubungan kita sudah salah" sungmin menepis tangan kyuhyun dari wajahnya dan merundukan wajahnya

"dan sejak awal kita sudah berjanji untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini" balas kyuhyun

"tapi akan banyak yang terluka bila semua ini kita lanjutkan, orang tua kita kyu,fans dan tentu akan berdampak bagi super junior" sungmin kembali mengalirkan buliran demi buliran bening dari mata foxy pun segera menghapusnya dan mengegemkan kedua tangan sungmin erat

"semua member sudah merestui kita bahkan hyung manager dan kau lihat sendiri banyak fans yang merestui kita ming..dan mengenai orang tua aku yakin mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik buat anak nya"

"dan terbaik itu adalah menikah dan memberikan mereka cucu kyu.."

"tapi yang terbaik buat ku adalah bersama mu ming" ujar kyuhyun tulus

Sungmin diam tak bergeming mendengar ucapan kyuhyun..hati rapuhnya begitu tersentuh mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun

"aku sangat mencintai mu ming..kau juga bukan?" Tanya kyuhyun penuh harap kali ini pernyataan nya dib alas oleh sungmin

sungmin terdiam sedikit lama dan itu membuat kyuhyun khawatir bahkan air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanaya

"a-aku..aku sungguh mencintai mu kyuhyun..sangat! maafkan aku"sungmin segera memeluk tubuh berdua pun menangis bagagia…

"ming..sudah kau jangan mengis terus" kyuhyun mengakhiri pelukan mereka dan menghapus aliran air mata sungmin dan mengcup kedua matanya penuh cinta

"kita keluar saja ok?!,kajja" kuhyun menarik tangan sungmin keluar hotel menuju tepi pantai yang memang berada di depan hotelnya

"kyu ..itu bukannya member yang lain" sungmin menunjukan sekumpulan orang didepan api unggun

"ahh ne~ itu mereka" kyuhyun dan sungmin mendekati kerumunan itu

"annyeong…" sapa kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan

"kalian kemana saja eoh?" Tanya hyukjae

"biasa..urusan rumah tangga" celetuk shindong

"hahahahaha"dan mereka pun tertawa

"hae-yah~ aku pinjam ini ya" kyuhyun merampas gitar yang sedang donghae begitu saja

"dan aku juga pinjam sungmin ya "kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan sungmin menjauh

"kalian mau keamana?" tanay semua member

"biasa..urusan rumah tangga" kyuhyun mengcopy perkataan shindong tadi dan dan itu mengundang gelak tawa kembali

"aww sakit ming" sungmin mencubit perut kyuhyun

"aku mau dibawa kemana eoh?" Tanya sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa pasrah di tarik oleh kyuhyun

"disini saja….." kyuhyun mendudukan sungmin di depan sekumpulan kayu yang sepertinya sudah di sediakan pihak pantai Karena terlihat dari banyak pengunjung yang menggunakan nya

Udara hangat mulai mengalir dari api unggun yang kyuhyun buat

Udara malam pantai memang sangat dingin apalgai kyuhyun membawanya ketepian yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai

"sudah hangat?" Tanya kyuhyun yang memposisikan dirinya disebelah sungmin

"eumbb" sungmin mengangguk

"indah ya" ujar klyuhyun

"tapi lebih indah saat matahari terbenam atau terbit kyu.."jawab sungmin antusias

"bukan pantai nya ming tapi kau"

Sungmin yang mendengarnya janya bisa merunduk dan walaupun suasana pantai sangat gelap tapi rona wajah sungmin masih dapat terlihat

"aigoo...sungmin ku teripu eoh?" goda kyujhyun lagi

"aishh..sudah pabbo!" sungmin merundukan wajahnya dan menepuk punggung kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dan segera mengecup pipi merona sungmin

"ming mainkan sebuah lagu" ujar kyuhuyun seraya menyodorkan gitar yang ia curi dari donghae tadi

Sungmin mengambilnya dan segera mamangku gitar itu

"kau mau lagu apa eoh kyu?"

"sweet of love"

"sjm?" Tanya sungmin

"ne….." jawab kyuhyun

"jrengggggg,,," alunan gitar sungmin sungminpun mulai mengalun merdu

This city is noisy at night  
People are like a clock that is fast  
This is not the emotion I want  
Even the cheap makeup is too thick  
This feeling, I do not know how to express it.

The flashing neon lamps  
Are just like short-lived smiles  
Can you give me one minute  
To quietly communicate with you  
Beloved, I am really not the same as them

Few words, I am naturally slow and mature  
It is not that I do not wish to hold your hand  
It is just that I am waiting for you to smile and nod  
To you I am gentle

Please don't blame me for being quiet shy slow, for looking for reasons to hug  
I am really in love with not saying much, being courageous and speaking loudly

Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I lightly taste your face  
Happy and prominently we stick to each other('s bodies)  
Happiness does not hide from being suspicious; we live in each other's heart, day by day piling up our longing

Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I gently taste your face  
The ending is fresh; in the story we will walk together for a long distance  
Going through it perfectly once through, love is fresh from the oven, I lightly bite down on forever

This city is noisy at night  
People are like a clock that is fast  
This is not the emotion I want  
Even the cheap makeup is too thick  
This feeling, I do not know how to express it.

The flashing neon lamps  
Are just like short-lived smiles  
Can you give me one minute  
To quietly communicate with you  
Beloved, I am really not the same as them

Few words, I am naturally slow and mature  
It is not that I do not wish to hold your hand  
It is just that I am waiting for you to smile and nod  
To you I am gentle

Please don't blame me for being quiet shy slow, for looking for reasons to hug  
I am really in love with not saying much, being courageous and speaking loudly

Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I lightly taste your face  
Happy and prominently we stick to each other('s bodies)  
Happiness does not hide from being suspicious; we live in each other's heart, day by day piling up our longing

Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I gently taste your face  
The ending is fresh; in the story we will walk together for a long distance  
Going through it perfectly once through, love is fresh from the oven, I lightly bite down on forever

Whatever you want I actually actually know that love should be held loosely  
On the bicycle pulling against the wind there is no need for red eyes; too much applause is a kind of vanity you know this too  
I do not know how to weave that beautiful dream but I will let you be pampered and the sincerity given will be put to good use

Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I lightly taste your face  
Happy and prominently we stick to each other('s bodies)  
Happiness does not hide from being suspicious; we live in each other's heart, day by day piling up our longing

Happiness goes on show, the drama is mildly sweet and I gently taste your face  
The ending is fresh; in the story we will walk together for a long distance  
Going through it perfectly once through, love is fresh from the oven, I lightly bite down on forever

"jreeeng" petikan gitar sungmin itu pun mengakhiri lagu itu

"lagu yang indah" ujar sungmin

"ya..sangat menggambarkan hubungan kita ming"

Kyuhyun pun menatap mata sungmin dengan penuh cinta dan sungmin pun membalasnya

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya memngambil sebatang kayu dan berkutat dengan benda itu

Sungmin yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri kyuhyun

Dan sungmin tertawa geli ketika melihat apa yang kyuhyun kerjakan

"kyuhyun love sungmin forever" ujar kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang ia tulis diatas pasir pantai hawai dan membingkai kata itu dengan garis yang membentuk hati

"kemarilah cho sungmin" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin untuk menarik memasuki bingkai berbebtuk hati itu hingga mereka kini berada di dalam nya

"kau kekanak-kanakan kyu..kita itu sudah " sungmin kembali tertawa

"meamangnya kenapa?sampai rambut ku memutih nanti aku juga aku ingin selalu bermesraan dengan mu" dan 'lagi' ucapan kyuhyun membuat hati sungmin tersentuh

Kyuhyun memeluk badan sungmin dari belakang menarap lauatan malam..

"sayang..aku mencintau mu"

"aku juga kyu..sangat" singmin tersenyum dan mengeratakan pelukan di lengan yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya..

kyuhyun membalikan badan sungmin dan melesakan wajah sungmin di dada nya

"ming kau dengar detak jatung kan?" Tanya kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk

"ia begitu cepat berdetak ketika kau disisi ku" kyuhyun mengecup dalam kepala sungmin

"dan ia akan berhenti berdetak jika kau tidak berada di samping ku"

sungmin mendongakan wajahnya melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tersenyum hangat untuknya

"hikss mianhae kyu,,,,," sungmin kembali terisak

"shut..uljima ming aku tak mau kau menangis lagi" kyuhyun mengelus punggung sungmin mencoba meredakan tangisnya

"ming kau tahu kan bahwa tuhan yang menciptakan cinta?"

Sungmin mengangguk

"dan kurasa tuhan mempunyai sebuah rencana menanamkan cinta ini diantara kita ming..dan aku pastikan itu adalh rencana yang indah.."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan wajah nya mulai mengikis jarak dianatara wajah mereka

Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata dan..

"hattchiiii…"

"ya tuhan sungmin kau flu?"

"tidak kyu..aku tidak apa-apa"

"aniya..kajja kita ke kamar. udara malam memang sangat tidak bagus"kyuhyun pun sgera menyert sungmin menuju kamar mereka

Dan sungmin hanya bisa merutuki bersin pabbo nya yang merusak moment mereka tadi.

"Kyu..mianhae.." lirih sungmin di sela-sela kegiatan kyuhyun yang sedang membalut tubuh sungmin dengan selimut.

"untuk?"

"menghancurkan moment yang tadi" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kkkee~ tentu saja tidak !" kyuhyun menyentil hidung sungmin

"ahh tunggu aku punya ide" ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"kau tunggu disini okay!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang kebingungan

Tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun datang dengan beberapa office boy hotel yang membawa satu buah meja kecil dengan motif unik dan dua kursi dengan motif yang mengomandoi mereka untuk meletakan kursi dan meja itu tepat di depan jendela kaca mereka .dan tidak lupa beberapa lilin yang ditaruh di sebuah cawan cantik

"sayang duduk disini" kyuhyun menyuruh sungmin yang masih kebingungan melihat kejadian di dalam kamar nya itu

kuhyun menarik kursi untuk sungmin dan menyuruhnya duduk manis di situ

"kau memang penuh kejutan kyu"

"hanya untuk mu sayang" kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan sungmin

"aishhh gombal"

"kkkke~,tunggu ming aku punya kejutan lagi"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju tas kopernya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana

"dan satu lagi.."

"klik" kyuhyun memencet remot dan seketika kamar mereka gelap hanya diterangi lilin yang berada di meja mereka

"oh ya..aku hotel ini langsung menghadap pantai kan?"

Sungmin haya bisa mengangguk menunggu kejutan apa lagi yang kyuhyun akan berikan

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela besar itu dan membuka tirai nya sehingga terlihatlah pemandangan pantai malam yang indah

"kau senang?" Tanya ktyuhyun yang sudah duduk di hadapan sungmin

"dimana pun asal bersamamu" sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

"happy anniversary sayang…" kyuhyun menyodorkan paper bag kepada sungmin

"apa lagi ini kyu?"

"bukalah" sungmin membuka paper bag dan mata foxy itu mengkilat ceria ketika melihat sebotol besar wine yang terlihat mahal itu dan dua kotak lainnya

"kyunie~ gomapta" sungmin terlihat begitu gembira menerima hadiahnya

"buka yang lainnya ming" sungmin membuka dua kotak lainnya

"kyunie.."mata sungmin berbinar melihat hadiah lainnya dan kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat sungminnya begitu exited

Kedua kotak itu berisi dua gelas wine yang terlihat sangat mewah terlihat dari design nya itu

Dan jangan lupa ukiran nama sungmin dan kyuhyun

"kau pakai yang ada namaku dan aku pakai yang ada namamu nya.."

Singmin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata yang masih berbinar

Kyuhyunpun mulai menuangkan cairan pekat kedalam gelas kaca yang masing-masing terukir nama mereka masing dan setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap dengan penuh cinta dan menikmati suasana yang begitu tenang sambil terus meneguk wine kesukaan mereka itu sampai mata mereka mulai meredup karenanya.

"ming kau tidak memberikan ku hadiah.." kyuhyun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan mereka

"kata siapa aku tidak punya hadiah untuk mu kyu.."

"benar kau punya hadiah?" Tanya kyuhyun antusia

"tentu.." sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai berjalan menuju kyuhyun

Sungmin pun duduk dipangkuan kyuhyun

"kyunie..gomawo atas semuanya ,,dan maaf atas sikap ku tadi" sungmin mengecup bibir tebal kyuhyun sekilas

"aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan mu selamanya"

"aku juga berjanju ming.." kyuhyun mengelus punggung sungmin

"dan satu lagi cho .. buktikan omongan mu yang ingin menikahi ku itu"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan penataran sungmin tapi bibir tebal kyuyhyun sudah di sambar oleh sungmin sebelum sempat meminta penjelasan

Dan di mulailah kegitan faforit mereka selain meminum wine

END

Aciaaaaaaa~ apa ini?

Jelek kah mian..ini bener mikir sambil nulis jadi ga sempet ngebayangin dulu..hiksss

Tangan ku pegel pertama kali juga bikin OS dan typo all the way xD

Ini bener-bener aku dedikasiin buat kyumin day ^^

Aaaaa…kyumin is the best deh..!

Longlast kyunie n sungminie]

We always love n do support u boy ^^

Happy kyumin day all ^^


End file.
